


OFFWHITE

by SoujiSeta



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoujiSeta/pseuds/SoujiSeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suuuuuper tame Batterie I wrote like 5 months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OFFWHITE

The Batter slouches inside Zacharie’s makeshift shop, allowing himself a rare restful moment seated on the floor of the deserted shopping mall with his back against a burlap sack bulging with the merchant’s inventory. Zacharie himself seems to stare disinterestedly into space, his head resting on his hands as he leans over the countertop.

The Batter finds himself wondering idly about the man, whose motives and intentions are a mystery just as is his identity, and decides a confrontation is in order. He stands, leaving his aluminum propped against a wall and the Add-Ons in standby.

The rustle of his clothing seems to alert Zacharie to his movement, and the masked man turns only for the Batter’s calloused hands to descend heavily upon his shoulders. Zacharie is apparently unfazed, as he remains despite most occurrences, and tilts his head.

"I was wondering when you’d stop sitting on my stock and start buying some of it." Zacharie says, and chuckles.

"That is not it," the Batter replies with a frown, and lifts a hand to lightly tap two fingers against the side of the frog-like face of his mask. "I simply wonder what impurities you hide behind this false face."

"Rude," Zacharie replies, though he sounds amused. "Though, in a fiction such as the one which we inhabit, these questions sometimes have no answer. There are many things that you must accept without an explanation. Ostensibly, everything is as it should be. As far as you know. But, in regards to your original query; perhaps the model merchant was not considered important enough to have a face of his own? I have no qualms should you wish to remove mine, but what you find may shock you. Or not!" Zacharie finishes speaking on a high note, and laughs deep and throaty, and his laughter fades into a tense silence between them.

The Batter eventually withdraws his hands. “I suppose it is nothing of my concern.” 

Zacharie shrugs his freed shoulders and crosses his arms over the cross stitched into his sweater.

"I suppose not. Not that you’d let such trivial things as my surfeit of faces interfere with your sacred mission, I imagine."

"I shouldn’t," the Batter agrees, and takes a step toward Zacharie, who stiffens.

"That is why I must know that you are pure."

They remain standing with the Batter towering over Zacharie, close enough for Zacharie to gently headbutt the Batter’s chest should he lean forward ever-so-slightly, for a long moment. Then, very deliberately, Zacharie shifts his gaze upward to meet the Batter’s and speaks in a low voice.

"Hardly, but that’s just my word on the matter. Then again, I don’t believe you’re as pure as you make yourself out to be, so perhaps I simply don’t give myself enough credit."

The Batter frowns, lifts a hand and grasps the mask, while Zacharie makes no move to stop him, even going so far as to turn his face into the Batter’s grip.

"Go ahead," Zacharie whispers, and what is already quiet is muffled moreso behind the Batter’s palm. He pulls the mask from his face and discards it without ceremony.

Even the stoic Batter cannot conceal his astonishment completely.

Zacharie takes advantage of the Batter’s disquieted pause and bends to retrieve it. With mask in hand, he again faces the Batter, pulls him down, and kisses him with cracked, dry lips.

He withdraws before the Batter has even the notion to push him away, and replaces his mask.

"There, Batter. I’ve shared my sins with you. We’re tied in purity, now. So enough talking: I want to see some credits on the table or your ass on the way out."


End file.
